Manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi
by Azucena7
Summary: Nombre completo:manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera.Les traigo este clasico de mi usuario de susagishi, la historia es de navidad,tobi encontro un manual que le entrego zetsu blanco,deidara tiene una gran depresión ¿Podra tobi curar la depresion de deidara,¿eso o volar en el intento? este fanfic es del 2010.


Este fanfic es de susagishi mi usuario de que probablemente pierda la web o ¿no?.dependiendo del problema, asi que traje este "Clasico" publicado en el 16/12/2010(Que fue mi primer usuario fanfic luego me mude a fanfiction porque me gustaron las historia y habian mas personajes) En ese año tuve un sentido del humor fragil ahora ya no lo tengo ya que en esos años era chica y no estaba tan mal el pais como ahora.**Tambien quiero decirles que cerrare el usuario susagishi por que no puedo administrar dos usarios fanfic pero me alegra mucho haber tenido unos visitantes maravillosos como ellos...muchas gracias**

le corregi algunos errores ortograficos

Disclamer:Es de masashi kishimoto-sama.

lo acorte ya que era muy largo

y les dire ¡NO ES YAOIi!

¡Es SHONEN AI!

* * *

**Nombre completo:**manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera

vos data:Por cierto el manual no habla Esto es un manual para que tobi no sea tan idiota y tome un poco las cosas en serio.-Titulo

Tobi:oye, la unica razon por la que te compre es por que estoy cansado de que deidara-senpai no tenga otra cosa mas que hacerme volar por los aires

-Comenzemos,primero deidara es un hombre, no una chica.

Segundo, tu no lo haces feliz(no puede ser)penso tobi-el arte lo hace(nunca pude entender su sentido del humor)este manual un 74% es lo maximo que deidara le agrade a la gente misteriosa

**prueba**

Si deidara esta llorando(les suena increible que deidara no llore por los dos brazos pero por algo personal es extraño)

1) Llora pero no se lo dice a nadie (tobi:deidara-senpai esta :no)si marcando con un boligrafo

2)come chocolates blancos y miente

-lo vio comer una caja de chocolates blancos-(deidara:!que te pasa no has visto a algien comer chocolates¡.)si

3) no tiene la coleta arriba como todas las mañanas y siempre esta en su cuarto(tobi:senpai,esta : no me molestes)si

**otro test**

¿Cual es su problema?(lo que mas le inporta es su arte pero le importa otras cosas,como;...eh !sasori tal vez! no tengo ni idea)

que hay que hacer

1) dejarlo haci bujaja(no puedo hacer eso)

2)decirle lo mas horible a deidara de sasori para que te odie mas(eso esta mal)

3)aprobechar el momento,esta llorando con los ojos cerrado osea que no te notara a llegar a abrazarlo, por que la herida esta en el corazon(esta bien para el ,lo nesecita)

en el cuarto del rubio

-eh,un momento

se dio cuenta que tobi lo estaba abrazando

-¡Alejate de mi sicopata!-lo empujo

se fue hacia la puerta y miro que el pasaporte estaba cerrado

-oye,tobi desde cuando traspasa las paredes

-yo entre por la ventana

-unh

tobi vio el manual de nuevo ,respuestas:

-se lo dijiste ! nesecitas un casco ¡

-estas en china no es ta tan mal

-que lo abrazes y de que no te ha lanzado por los aires seinifica que se no esta de humor pero no parece estar molesto

que hay que hacer, lo mismo que el plan hacerlo sentir mejor como;

-hacer le un pastel

-desiles sus ventajas(es orgulloso le da vitamina c)

-alagalo

-oye tobi y ese libro

-oh,este libro

lo oculto

-es un libro

-eso ya lo se pero de que se trata

-de...la navidad

-¿Navidad?

-si hoy es 23 de diciembre senpai se le a olvidado

-no tengo tiempo para eso

-si,esta muy ocupado llorando

-que

-es que siempre esta en tu abitacion y pasaba para ver si estabas bien

-y luego me abrazaste

-no se desepere es que tenia mucho frio

-frio,pero estas todo cubierto no puedo ni ver tu piel

-es que tengo la piel delicada,senpai cuando naci y con esta mascara

-(nacio con una mascara de ve de ser feo)

-por eso te vi en esa habitacion ¿que estabas llorando es muy extraño?

-Yo no estaba llorando

-es normal yo no tengo intecion de avergonsarlo,tal vez no te acostunbras al...frio

-eh,bueno

-quieres tomar algo, como chocolate caliente con malbadisco

-Quien te cres que eres yo no nesecito de tu caridad

-Ah, yo creia que en el dia de diciembre podria portarce bien conmigo...(suspirando)como sea, no vivo en mis sueños,en fin aqui hace frio

se fue a la sala y preparo unas tazas rellenas de chocolate y atras deidara lo odservaba preparando las tazas para en enfriarlas.

-Oye,tobi

-Eh, Senpai Que queria descirme

-quiero un poco de esas tazas de chocolate

-bien

un tiempo despues ellos estaba en el patio mirando la nieve cayendo del suelo con ese postre

-No es lindo la nieve blanca aparte de ser una extraña mezcla del clima es muy hermosa cuando cae a si de lento-dijo el de la bufanda verde

-si es muy calmado

-esta mascara, no puedo respirar

se quito la mascara y la puso en la mesa,bebio el primero sorvo por que deidara lo estaba mirando inpactado su cara ,su cara esta en perfecta condiciones y es guapo no lo habia visto haci.

-sucede algo

-es que

-a cierto nunca viste mi cara

-Rayos tobi, por que siempre lo hechas a perder

-eh,perdon es que no confias en mi y por eso no te la pude mostrar

en un tiempo de silencio

-es la primera vez que hablamos asi

-si quieres que no te moleste deberias decirmelo, aun que tengo que soportar el lado romantico, tal vez me consiga a una chica para desaogarme y dejarte solo

-¡Te lo proibo!

-por que,al fin podra descansar de mi, ¿que tiene una chica y yo? que estemos en la playa tomados de las manos en el atardecer o estar en el jardin o en un dia de campo preparando esa jugosa comida o estar junto a la luna y la noche para disfrutar...

-Ya tobi te estas soprepasando

-solo queria decir una estupenda cena que sucede con eso

-Siempre piensas en la comida

-Estoy un poco flaco

-eh,¡ no hay problema cosiguete una mujer y que tengas muchos hijo y que te mueras junto a ella !

-Estas celoso

-Celoso,un poco al menos me podias molestar de todos modos

-esta bien,eres tan lindo cuando te enojas

casi se sonrojo en una mejilla y se dio la vuelta

-unh,No me trates asi,idiota

-esta bien,el malbadisco asorve todo el chocolate lo hace muy delicado y delicioso,como los calidos momentos de tu corazon de chocolate servidas de tus puras y blancas emociones como una deliciosa mezcla del invierno repleta de tu delicada esencia.

Nota:libro de sus recetas amorosas De chalie ricardo de la rosa pagina 5 es un escritor de literatura romantica

-T-Tobi, p-por favor ya ¡pero en la poesía!

-je,je,je quieres que te saque de quisio

-me gustaria

se puso la mascara otra vez

-que lindo es este dia

(este manual...,actuar asi es dificil, pero no me tiro al cielo por eso lo tengo proibido a deidara lo pone nervioso y celoso de decir tantas cursilerias pero me gusta verlo tan honesto ji,ji senpai me alegra que este nervioso pero relajado, me gusta que le guste de esta forma de comportarce grasias a este manual ja,ja y eso que lo escribio sasori je,je,je.)

-vamos,senpai aqui hace mucho frio

-bien

en la caminata tobi le dijo a deidara-senpai,Sabia que su arte es lo mas odioso que hay

-!que¡-se enojo otra vez-senpai ...

volando en los aires

-!esto es lo que odio de usted ¡ se perdio en el aire como el equipo rocket.

* * *

Tributo al usuario de (porque uno termina extrañando ya que ustedes y yo soportamos a todos los que se fueron a otra parte)

Fanifcs:akatsuki no taiyou(2007-2010)(Nunca se soporto, perdida de capitulos,alcanzo la segunda temporada fue eliminada por no tener un gran argumento,aun asi un gran reparto de akatsukis y mucho drama)akatsuki table(2010)(no me intereso)13kai wa gekkou(2011-2012)(inspirado por el album de buck-tick y el muchacho en el centro de ella tiene el mismo nombre del album¡Super extra mega recontra gotica sexual y poetica para cortarse las venas! Una de mis mejores fanfic y el ultimo es nostlagico una de mis mejores bandas para celebrar sus 25 años

y aqui esta,si no lo sabian otro bonus los comentarios de este fanfic:Son 4

**Nombre:** Nathyrini (Anónimos) · **Fecha:** 30/01/2014 22:15 · **Capítulo:** manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera

oh que loco, me dio risa en la parte que Tobi dice, en sus pensamientos, que el libro resulto casi como queria y eso que era escrito por Sasori xD, ai, no me explico bien T-T, bueno... yo me entiendo -.-

Bueno, espero no te moleste, mas bien tomatelo como algo para mejorar lo siguiente que te voy a decir: Tuvistes algunas fallas ortograficas, que estoy segura que lo puedes mejorar n.n, y hay algunas partes que no entendi bien u.u, pero luego lo analice y logre entenderlo ...

Casi me olvido, pero este fic deberia estar en alguna pagina web que se este permitido el yaoi( por que es yaoi, nop?)

Bueno espero no te haya molestado el review u.u y eso, sie es que lees esto.

Bueno me despido, te cuidas...

Matta ne!

*-*~MadaDei~*-*(TobiDei)

*-*~El verdadero arte es efimero, Katsu~*-*-

[Borrar] [Responda]

**Nombre:** himesakura (Firmado) · **Fecha:** 28/12/2010 18:23 · **Capítulo:** manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera

xDDD ajajajajajajajaja estuvo re bien xD me encanto!

[Borrar] [Responda]

**Nombre:** Cerezo_SakuraHyuga (Firmado) · **Fecha:** 17/12/2010 16:19 · **Capítulo:** manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera

XXDD no tengo comentarios...aun me rio...XXDDDD pobre Tobi siempre le toca ser golpeado, es un incomprencible...en fin el Finc me gusto un poco pero estaba muy bueno el manual...

[Borrar] [Responda]

**Nombre:** sakurita sexi gatita (Firmado) · **Fecha:** 16/12/2010 16:16 · **Capítulo:** manual para que deidara trate bien a tobi ni disfrasarce de sasori para que lo quiera

**_gua !super chido tu fanfic y esta super chido que le agregaras un toque de romance jajajajajajajajaja!pobre tobi pero como insulto el arte de deidara despues de pasarla tan bien los 2 juntos pero ya se me hacia raro que tobi no saliera volando XD jajajajajajajajajaja!_**

**_atte:yo una admiradora que ama tu fanfic y ama tu gran sentido del humor chauuuuuuuuuuuu!_**

se que lo entristesi un poco... pero...¿quien dijo que no podias opinar? ¡VAMOS! ¡Opina!


End file.
